A Friend is All I Need
by Rabbit-chwan
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail, the most known magician guild in Fiorre, mages from all over the world come and wonder at fairy tail and with such luck Yukina meets just them but what is she hiding? (whoohoo bad summery ftw :D )
1. Prologue

**Rabbit: So this time it's a Fairy Tail fanfic whoohoo…just the prologue so far….STUPID SCHOOL…its like it decides to kill me all of this month, project after project**

**Lucy: Aw, it's okay Rabbit, here I'll give you a hug**

**Rabbit: Thanks, you so nice :)**

* * *

_Prologue _

_Brushing pasts the branches and leaves leaving small scratches and scraps on my arms as I pass through the forest panting running for my life. My clothes rip and tear in places as the branches pull and puncture. "Oi, She's over there!" _

_I turn around seeing where my pursuers were finding that they were quite a far way from me but coming closer and closer. _

"_HAHAHAHHAHA, when we catch her I wanna cut her up a bit before giving her to the boss" one of the men said. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I cannot get caught just yet.' I think as I continue running ignoring the pain spread across my body._

_Someone comes from the front startling me, someone from their group of course. "Now, now just come with us and you won't get hurt…..that much" he says smiling launching himself towards me. _

_I jump over him and continue to run as fast as I can, I had to get away as soon as possible. I reach the end, the only area I can see now is the ground possibly 5000 meters from my current position, so I'm in deep shit._

_I turn around hearing branches break under the weight of my pursuers shoes. "Oh, my little girl looks like you have no where left to run." They come closer to me holding an arrangement of weapons, some readying their magical powers._

_I step back closer to the edge of the path facing them making sure they were they weren't too close. One wrong move and that's it. I take one last look at the distance and jump feeling the wind in my hair, as well as the air resistance against my body._

_No one can help me, now or ever._

* * *

_**I am alone and always will be.**_

_**Rabbit: Whoohoo, the end of the Prologue**_

_**Natsu: WHERE IS FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**Rabbit: -sigh- calm down Natsu you guys are coming up soon **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Rabbit: Hey...man I haven't done anything with this one in a while :\ **

**Natsu: Well, anyways, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Exotic music flowed through the air along with the jingle of bells coming from the dancers around the town. Natsu and Happy were looking around town amazed at the sight. Lucy punches Natsu in the arm. "Come on Natsu stop getting distracted we are here for a mission, not to mention an s rank mission that you stole from upstairs….AGAIN! "

Natsu looked at Lucy sheepishly muttering his apologies. Lucy continued to walk steadily forward remembering the face of the person that they had to find.

-Flashback-

"LUCYYYYY" Natsu yelled catching Lucy by surprised as he ran straight into her. They collided into the nearest wall. "ARGHHH, NATSU! Don't surprise me like that" She said sitting up brushing the dust off of her while glaring at Natsu. Happy came flying up to them holding something in his hand. "Lucy, look what we got." Happy said showing her the paper now in view of sight. It was a mission, looked like nothing out of the usually until she noticed something different about this piece of paper.

"Natsu" she said menacingly "where exactly did you get this piece of paper." Natsu was taken aback, his face losing a bit of colour, sometimes Lucy was extremely scary. "Well, the S rank board….I just wanted to show that I CAN be an S-class mage"

Lucy hits Natsu on the head. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOU'VE DONE THIS ONCE ALREADY AND HOW WELL DID THAT GO EXACTLY?!" Lucy started to yell. "Come on Lucy, you were complaining about how little money you had, you were barely able to pay your rent this month and look at the reward, 1,000,000,000 jewels, and all we gotta do is find someone." Natsu said smiling poster in hand.

Lucy looked the poster up and down, seeing if there was any…..complications. It seemed normal though, all they had to do was find some girl and bring her back home. Also since guild missions tended to be checked over and verified for any "false" information. From the picture the girl seemed pretty normal too. Deep brown hair and pale gray eyes, nothing really out of the ordinary. Lucy gave out a sigh….the money was just too good, and she really needed it at the moment. "Fine" she exhaled bringing light to Natsu and Happy's eyes. Natsu stood up grabbing Lucy's hand. "LET'S GO THEN"

-End of Flashback-

Thus, they are here, in some no named town looking for some girl that just … disappeared out of no where. Lucy turned around to Natsu clapping her hands together "Well, since we have absolutely no leads, let's get something to eat." Lucy suggested already igniting fire in both of the males eyes. As they were just about ALWAYS hungry she sighed making sure her smile wouldn't appear on her face. She walked after them as they were jumping up and down at the thought of food.

All of a sudden, the music came to a sudden pause and sounds of clatter and items falling rose above the cheerful music. The noises were coming closer and closer to Lucy as she turned around to see what the ruckus was about. A blurred figure was coming into view looking back every once in a while like she was running away from something. Natsu and Happy also stopped their merry walk to the nearest restaurant to see what was happening behind them.

A figure emerged from the crowd. It was….a girl. She was tattered from head to toe, her clothes though they seemed like they were well fitted for her hung slightly lose with random rips and stains in certain places of the simple cloths. Her hair which was probably called beautiful at one point in time was now oily and uneven. Her skin full with small scrapes that would mostly likely leave some sort of scaring when healed. She continued to run forward closer and closer to Lucy without stopping or even the slightest hint that she was going to slow down. She collides straight into Lucy causing them to fall to the ground. Just as Lucy was about to say something the mysterious girls eyes made direct contact with hers.

Her eyes, they were a pale gray and flashed green as soon as they came in contact with each other. Lucy sat on the ground star-struck as a pale transparent figure appeared behind the girl. It was a partial figure of a fox, it looked at Lucy up and down and its mouth flew directly up to Lucys ear muttering, "You can help her." And it disappeared right back into the girl. She then falls into Lucy's arm; limp and unmoving as Natsu and Happy run towards them both.

"Oi, Lucy you okay" Natsu said while running. Amidst Natsu's worrying Lucy starts to hear voices, scratchy voices coming closer. She made out the words "Capture…..thing…punish…or…..death" Lucy stood up immediately bringing the unconscious up with her pushing her into Natsu's arms.

"Natsu! We got to get out of here! Carry her and follow me" Lucy said already running towards the exit of the town. Natsu took a few moments to register the information and he started to make a break for it after Lucy leaving the unknown men in their dust.

"Shit, we lost the girl again." One of the two males stated. "Doesn't matter, the girl is with Fairy Tail now, we know where she'll be going" another man said plainly. "EHAHAHAHAHAHA….LET'S GO THEN SHALL WE!" another screeched making their way towards Fairy Tail.

"Ne, Lucy, who is this girl?" Natsu asked looking at the girl who they have laid flat on the ground. Lucy just shook her head eyes still on the girl. "I dunno, but I think we have to help her." Lucy's eyes met Natsu's at that remark. Natsu understanding what she was talking about he simply shook his head in agreement.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy, don't you think she looks familiar?" Happy said after flying around the girl a few times. Natsu and Lucy both turn their head towards the girl looking closely at her face.

1-2-3…. "EHHHHHHH" they both said in unison. "Hey…Lucy isn't that the girl..from the poster." Lucy just shook her head muttering "We're suppose to bring her home"

* * *

**Rabbit: Well that's the end of this chapter :) hope you guys liked it**

**Natsu: WHERE IS FAIRY TAILLLL!**

**Rabbit: AH! I said they were coming up, at least u, Lucy and Happy are in this chapter**

**Natsu: Whatever...and I didnt even get my food**

**Rabbit: Ah stop sulking, well till next time i guess :) if u have any ideas feel free to comment **


End file.
